Talk:Animatronics
<<>> Yellow/Green Rabbit Now is the good time to updating this article, since "Springtrap" is now existing. Also, "Phantom Animatronics" are existing, and would be good idea to add them on "FNaF3" section. FredCat 15:19, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Could there be one? Could there be a page about the Nightmare animatronics? You see, I would make one, except YOU CAN EDIT 'ABSOLUTELY NOTHING '''ON THIS PAGE!!!! Vitoepicfist (talk) 11:56, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :It's better waiting for the full game to releasing before we can jump in and poop our speculation stuffs on it. Do it and you're banned for month, if you want to. FredCat 13:38, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Unnoted Gallery Changes I noticed that in the transition between the second and third Thank You images, every single character (except the altered FNAF 2 endoskeleton) gets a tiny bit bigger, and I mean a ''tiny bit bigger. As for the background, it is getting a slightly brighter blue hue for each change after the third. I also found that the fourth and fifth images do not have the Copyright 2015 Scott Cawthon in the bottom right hand corner. And here's the kicker: The big "Thank you!" in the picture is fading out gradually with every individual updated image! We have to keep that in mind. For all we know, Scott may have something in mind to continue the story that may or may not be the film or the Halloween update. AeroSnake (talk) 17:09, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Toy animatronic activities I noticed that animatronics like Toy Bonnie despite being not haunted do things that are also physically impossible for normal robots to do. For example the "sliding across from you" when wearing the Freddy Mask. This makes no sense unless they were supernatural beings being creepy for the sake of being creepy like in the first game. But this isn't the case. In fact, the "sliding" would only make any sense at all if they had built in wheels, which also isn't the case. I thought this might be relevant enough to add to the article if the higher-ups agree :3 Moogleknight24 (talk) 09:47, October 27, 2015 (UTC)Moogleknight24 When does the withered animtronics come in FNAF 2. Jarvisman1234 (talk) 15:41, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Jarvisman1234 This page was vandalized! THis page was vandalized and I cant fix it! KillerZoreo (talk) 23:16, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :Taken care of. PBEgaming (talk) 23:27, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Why are all the i's gone from the gallery page? Worldsokayest (talk) 00:22, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Five Nights at Freddy's uh.. Hello nice meet you all Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy and Chica. i'll tell (talk) you more. in the morning. All the i are missing from the gallery page... I wonder why nobody sees that... Rio the Rath 15:43, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Categories and PS I think the first section should have titles to separate the games as well as having Pizzaria Simulator added. I also think that having lists could also help. (Kelis98 (talk) 04:47, March 4, 2018 (UTC)) Why has this page not been updated? YOU NEED TO UPDATE THIS PAGE, LIKE RIGHT NOW! Draggon753 (talk) 17:19, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Where's the rest? Why has no one added the info on Fnaf:SL, FFPS/Fnaf6 or UCN? Please do! Draggon753 (talk) 08:31, December 4, 2018 (UTC)